raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Joan Blondell
pisi|Joan Blondell (umbes 1936) Rose Joan Blondell (30. august 1906 New York – 25. detsember 1979 Santa Monica, California) oli USA näitleja ja omaaegne seksisümbol. Blondell alustas oma karjääri 1920. aastatel teatrinäitlejana New Yorgis Broadwayl ja 1930. aastal sõlmis ta lepingu filmikompaniiga Warner Bros.. Blondell sai kiiresti üheks publiku lemmikuks ning ta mängis kümnetes Warner Brosi komöödiates, muusikalides ja krimidraamades. Blondell sai tuntuks sinisilmse blondiinina, kes mängis peamiselt elukogenud ja ninakaid töölisklassi tüdrukuid. 1930. aastatel tegi Blondell koos Glenda Farrelliga üheksa filmi, kus nad mängisid tihti õnnekütte. Blondell sai karjääri jooksul ühe Oscari nominatsiooni parima naiskõrvalosatäitja kategoorias osatäitmise eest filmis "The Blue Veil" (1951). Üle viiekümne aasta kestnud karjääri jooksul mängis Blondell filmides, televisioonis, teatris ja raadios. Filmides ja teles mängis ta kuni surmani. Blondell oli abielus kolm korda, kuid kõik tema abielu lõppesid lahutusega. Ta suri 1979. aastal 73-aastaselt. Varajane elu Rose Joan Blondell sündis 30. augustil 1906 New Yorgis Manhattanil teatriperesse. Tema vanemad olid Edward "Eddie" või "Ed" (1865–1943) ja Kathryn "Katie" Blondell (neiupõlvenimega Cain; 1884–1952). Joanil oli kaks nooremat õde-venda: Gloria (1910–1986) ja Edward "Ed" Junior. Blondelli isa oli pooleldi prantsuse ja ema pooleldi iiri päritolu. Blondelli isa oli vodevillikoomik ja ta esineses koomiksil "The Katzenjammer Kids" põhinevatel etendustel ning tema ema oli teatrinäitleja ja esines samuti vodevillis. Blondell esines esimest korda vodevillilaval nelja kuu vanuselt etendusel "The Greatest Love", kus ta oli hällis tütar. Blondelli pere kolis ühest kohast teise ja käis esinemas kogu riigis. Ta hakkas ise vodevillietendustes esinema koos vanematega kolmeaastaselt, ja kui kõik perekonna lapsed olid liitunud vanemate vodeviilietendustega, hakkasid Blondellid esinema nime all Ed Blondell and Company. Blondellid esinesid mitmel pool USA-s, Euroopas, Aasias ja Australias kuni 1918. aastani. Kui Blondellid lõpetasid esinemised, kolisid nad elama Dallasesse Texases. Blondell õppis lapsepõlves Professional Children’s School'is New Yorgis ja vanemana Põhja-Texase Ülikoolis Dentonis Texases. Karjäär Algusaastad pisi|Joan Blondell filmi "Three on a Match" (1932) treileris Pärast kooli töötas Blondell muu hulgas modelli ja New Yorgi kaupluses sekretärina. 1923. aastal võttis ta teise nime, Joani, endale eesnimeks ja alustas karjääri Broadwayl "Ziegfeld Follies'is" revüütüdrukuna. Rosebud Blondelli nime all võitis ta 1926. aastal iludusvõistlused Miss Dallas ning sama aasta septembris New Jersey osariigis Atlantic Citys toimunud iludusvõistlustel Miss America saavutas ta neljanda koha. Pärast iludusvõistlusi naasis ta New Yorki ja liitus repertuaariteateriga. 1930. aastal esietendunud draamanäidendis "Penny Arcade" oli Blondelli kõrvalnäitleja James Cagney. Kuigi näidendit etendati vaid kolm nädalat, ostis Al Jolson selle filmiõigused. Jolson müüs filmiõigused edasi filmiettevõttele Warner Bros. ning kutsus Cagney ja Blondelli filmi peaosadesse. Näidendi põhjal valminud film "Sinners' Holiday" esilinastus veel samal aastal ja tänu filmi edule algas Blondelli karjäär Hollywoodis. Kui Blondell allkirjastas 1930. aastal lepingut Warner Brosiga, soovis stuudiojuhataja Jack L. Warner tema nime muuta Inez Holmesiks, millest Blondell aga keeldus. Blondell valiti 1931. aastal WAMPAS Baby Starsi hulka. Tippaastad pisi|left|Blondell filmi "Goodbye Again" (1933) treileris Tänu filmi "Sinners' Holiday" edule tegid Blondell ja Cagney koos veel kuus filmi, milleks olid muu hulgas "Blonde Crazy" (1931) ja "Footlight Parade" (1933). Koos Blondelliga tegi Cagney kõige enam ühiseid filme kui ühegi teise naisnäitlejaga. Cagney sõnas korra, et Blondell on ainus naine tema abikaasa kõrval, keda ta armastanud on. Lisaks Cagneyle näitles Blondell üheksas filmis koos Glenda Farrelliga, kus nad mängisid tihti õnnekütte. Warner Brosis näitles ta teiste seas koos Barbara Stanwycki, Clark Gable'i, Dick Powelli, Melvyn Douglase ja Humphrey Bogartiga. Kuigi Blondell mängis peamiselt komöödiarollides, tegi ta filmis "Kullaotsijad" ("Gold Diggers of 1933") melodraamalise rolli, mille lõpus laulis ta kurva laulu "Remember My Forgotten Man". Laul oli austusavaldus Esimeses maailmasõjas võidelnud sõduritele, kes olid nüüd suure depressiooni ohvrid. Kuigi lisaks filmile "Kullaotsijad" tegi Blondell rolli veel mitmes muusikafilmis, ei esitanud ta laule; ka laulu "Remember My Forgotten Man" esitamisel oli suurem tähelepanu kõnelemisel ja näitlemisel kui laulmisel. 1930. aastatel oli Blondell Warner Brosi suurima töögraafikuga näitleja ja ta nimetas ennest ükskord "Warneri tööhobuseks". Ta oli 1930. aastatel üks Hollywoodi paremini tasustatuimaid näitlejaid. Hollywoodis oli tal hea maine, ta oli töökindel näitleja, kes ei lükanud tagasi ühtegi rolli. Blondell lahkus Warner Brosist 1939. aasta alguses ja alates 1940. aastatest hakkas ta peamiselt vabakutselisena esinema erinevate filmistuudiote juures väiksemates rollides. pisi|Blondelli kuulus alastifoto; foto tehti 1932. aastal, kuid keelati peagi lehtedes [[Haysi koodeksi tõttu.]] 1940. aastatel keskendus Hollywood enamasti film noir id stiilis filmidele ja blondiinirollid läksid üle peamiselt Veronica Lake'ile. Komöödia- ja muusikafilmides mänginud Blondellil oli raske sobivaid rolle leida, kuid tal õnnestus saada väljapaistavad rollid filmides "Topper Returns" (1941), "Cry 'Havoc'" (1943) ja "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn" (1945). Hiljem ütles Blondell, et filmis "A Tree Grows in Brooklyn" tehtud roll tädi Cissyna oli tema lemmikosatäitmine. Teise maailmasõja ajal esines ta sõduritele meelelahutuse pakkumiseks mõeldud paljudes raadiosaadetes ja teatrilavastustes. Blondell ainus naispeaosa film noir is oli filmis "Nightmare Alley" (1947), milles meespeaosas mängis Tyrone Power. Aastal 1943 naasis ta Broadwayle, mängides komöödialavastuses "The Naked Genius" naispeaosa Honey Bee Carrollina. 1950. aastatel suundus Blondell televisiooni, mängides terve kümnendi jooksul peamiselt paljude telesarjade jagudes ja tele''show'' des. Rolli eest filmis "The Blue Veil" (1951) pälvis Blondell parima naiskõrvalosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni. 1950. aastate lõpus mängis ta draamafilmis "Lizzie" (1957) ja komöödiafilmis "Kas edukus hävitab Rock Hunteri?" ("Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?"; 1957) Jayne Mansfieldi kõrval teist blondiini. Aastatel 1957–1958 esines Blondell Broadwayl ja mängis draamanäidendis "The Rope Dancers" kõrvalrolli, mille eest sai parima naiskõrvalosatäitja Tony auhinna nominatsiooni. Viimased aastad pisi|left|170px|Blondell telesarjas "Here Come the Brides" 1960. aastatel esines Blondell peamiselt televisioonis, mängides muu hulgas sarjades "Videviku tsoon" ("The Twilight Zone"; 1964) ja "Bonanza" (1964) ning situatsioonikomöödias "The Lucy Show" (1965). "The Lucy Show's" oleks ta mänginud veel mitmes jaos, kuid pärast teist jagu lahkus ta võtetelt pärast seda, kui Lucille Ball oli tema esinemist stuudiopubliku ees avalikult kritiseerinud. Aastal 1965 esilinastunud filmis "The Cincinnati Kid" sai Blondell kriitikutelt kiita ja pälvis Kuldgloobuse nominatsiooni. Kuigi Kuldgloobust ta ei võitnud, sai ta selle asemel National Board of Review' auhinna. Aastatel 1968–1970 oli ta üks peaosatäitja ABC vesternisarjas "Here Come the Brides", mida toodeti kahe hooaja jooksul 52 jagu. Rolli eest saloonipidajanna Lottie Hatfieldina sai ta Emmy auhinna nominatsiooni draamasarja parima naisosatäitja kategoorias. Blodnell kirjutas raamatu "Center Door Fancy", mis ilmus 1972. aastal. "Center Door Fancy" on Blondelli autobiograafia, mis kirjeldab tema vodevillielu ja varast Hollywoodi karjääri. "Center Door Fancy" on varjatud võtmeromaan, milles on isikute nimed muudetud. Tema hilisemate televisiooniesinemiste hulka kuuluvad "Banyon" (1972–1973), "Starsky & Hutch" (1976) ja "The Love Boat" (1978). Lavastaja John Cassavetes võttis ta filmi "Esietendus" ("Opening Night"; 1977), kus ta mängis küünilist, vananevat näitekirjanikku. Blondell sai rolli eest teise Kuldgloobuse nominatsiooni, kuid auhinda ei võitnud. Tema viimased tuntumad osatäitmised olid filmides "Grease" (1978) ja "Tšempion" ("The Champ"; 1979). Kuigi Blondell sai insuldi ja haigestus 1970. aastatel leukeemiasse, jätkas ta näitlemist. Tema viimane filmirolli oli filmis "The Woman Inside", mis esilinastus pärast Blondelli surma, aastal 1981. Isiklik elu pisi|Blondell tütre Ellen Powelli ja poja Norman Powelliga (1944) Blondell oli kolm korda abielus. Esimene abikaasa oli operaator George Barnes, kellega ta abiellus 4. jaanuaril 1933 eratseremoonial Arizonas Phoenixis. Abielust sündis poeg, Norman Scott, kes tuli ilmale 2. märtsil 1934 Los Angeleses. Blondelli ja Barnesi abielu lõppes lahutusega 4. septembril 1936. Pärast lahutuse jõustumist abiellus Blondell 19. septembril 1936 näitleja Dick Powelliga. Powell adopteeris 1938. aasta veebruaris Blondelli esimese poja Normani. 1938. aasta juulis sai ta Powelliga tütre, Elleni. Abielu lõppes lahutusega 14. juulil 1944. Kolmandat korda abiellus Blondell produtsendi Michael "Mike" Toddiga 5. juulil 1947 Nevadas Las Vegases. Nende abielu oli eriti Blondellile vaimselt ja rahaliselt koormav. Todd oli sundmängur ja ta kaotas bridži mängides sadu tuhandeid dollareid. Todd raiskas oma raha ja jäi abielu ajal suurtesse võlgadesse. Ta aga jätkas Blondelli raha raisates luksuslikku elustiili. See võis olla ka üks põhjus, miks Blondell jätkas näitlemist kuni oma surmani. Sageli arvatakse, et Todd hülgas Blondelli Elizabeth Taylori pärast, kuid tegelikult esitas Blondell ise abielulahutuse, süüdistades Toddi psühholoogilises vägivallas aastaid enne seda, kui too Tayloriga kohtus. Blondelli ja Toddi lahutus jõustus 8. juunil 1950 ja abielu oli Blondelli viimane. Kui Blondelli ja Toddi lahutus oli jõustunud, tegi väidetavalt Blondellile abieluettepaneku Clark Gable. Gable ütles Blondellile, et ta meenutas talle tema kadunud abikaasat, Carole Lombardit, ja et Blondell on ainuke naine, kes võiks tema elus Lombardit asendada. Blondell keeldus tema ettepanekust, sest ta ei tahtnud talle olla Lombardi asemel. Blondellil olevat olnud abielude vahel armulugu teiste seas Humphrey Bogartiga. Kuigi Blondell oli populaarne ja edukas näitleja üle 50-aastat kestnud karjääri jooksul, oli tema tegelik unistus õnnelik ja kindel kodu, mis aga ei teostunud. Viimased aastad elas Blondell Los Angeleses Sherman Oaksis ja veetis tihti aega lastelastega. Surm Blondell suri 79-aastaselt´1979. aasta 25. detsembril Californias Santa Monicas Saint Johni haiglas leukeemiasse. Blondell oli toodud haiglasse paar nädalat varem. Tema surma hetkel ümbritsesid teda tema lapsed ja tema õde. Ta maeti Californias Glendale'is Forest Lawn Memorial Parki kalmistul asuvasse mausoleumi. Blondelli õde Gloria ning vanemad Ed ja Katie on samuti maetud samale kalmistule. Pärand Blondell jäädvustas oma käe- ja jalajäljed ning kirjutas allkirja märjale betoonplaadile Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i esisel 10. veebruaril 1937 koos Dick Powelliga. Ta sai 8. veebruaril 1960 filmikarjääri ja töö eest meelelahutuses Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 6311 Hollywood Boulevard omanimelise tähe. Aastal 1999 kandideeris Blondell Ameerika Filmiinstituudi koostavasse saja aasta 25 parima mees- ja naisstaari nimekirja, kuid valituks ei osutunud. Matthew Kennedy kirjutas esimese Blondelli eluloo "Joan Blondell: A Life Between Takes", mis ilmus 2007. aastal. Valitud filmograafia Välislingid * * Joan Blondell | AllMovie * Overview for Joan Blondell. TCM * Grave Spotlight - Joan Blondell * "Joan Blondell: "I Was the Fizz on the Soda". Moviemorlocks.com. * "Joan Blondell Biography: Q&A with Author Matthew Kennedy". Blondell Blondell Blondell